Attack on Titan
}} Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) is an ongoing manga series written and illustrated by Hajime Isayama. An anime television series adaptation produced by Wit Studio aired on MBS between April 6, 2013 and September 28, 2013, and is expected to get a second season. Plot The story of Attack on Titan centers around the adventures of Eren Jeager, his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman, and their friend Armin Arlert. After the wall which protects Eren's hometown is breached by Titans (giant humanoid creatures), including the 60-meter skinless Colossus Titan and the abnormally intelligent Armored Titan, a young Eren suffers the death of his mother at the hands of a Titan. Once Eren and his friends are evacuated from the district to safety, he vows revenge against all Titans and later enlists in the military, accompanied by Mikasa and Armin. Fandom This series has one of the most notable newer fandoms. While the series is serious and emotional most of the time, the fandom is the complete opposite. Attack on Titan fans often joke about Eren's obsession with Titans, Jean's horse-face, Marco's remaining half etc. Some of the fandom's favorite characters are Marco Bodt ("Freckled Jesus"), Sasha Blouse ("Potato Girl"), Corporal Levi ("Clean Freak"), Hanji Zoe (Shitty Glasses). List of Ships Het Ships ( in alphabetical order ) *AruAni- Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhart *AruKuri- Armin Arlert and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) *ArMikasa - Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman *BeruAni - Bertolt Hoover and Annie Leonhart * BeruYumi - Bertolt Hoover and Ymir *Club Manther - Petra Ral and Kenny Ackerman omg wHAT * EreAni - Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhart * EreKuri - Eren Jaeger and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) * EreMika - Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman * EruHan - Erwin Smith and Hanji Zoe * EruTra - Erwin Smith and Petra Ral *JeanKasa - Jean Kirschtein and Mikasa Ackerman *JeanSasha - Jean Kirchstein and Sasha Braus *LeviHan - Levi Ackerman and Hanji Zoe *Pertuo - Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado *ReiKuri - Reiner Braun and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) *RivaKuri - Levi and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz *RivaMika - Levi Ackerman and Mikasa Ackerman *RiveTra - Levi Ackerman and Petra Ral *Springles - Connie Springer and Sasha Braus Slash Ships *EreJean - Jean Kirstein and Eren Jaeger *EreMin - Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert *EreRi / Riren- Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman *EruMike - Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharius *EruRi - Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman *JeanMarco - Jean Kirstein and Marco Bott *JeArmin - Jean Kirstein and Armin Arlert *Marmin- Marco Bodt and Armin Arlert *MikEri- Mike Zacharius and Levi Ackerman *ReiBert - Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover *Casha-Connie and Sasha *KenRi- Kenny Ackerman and Levi Ackerman (sadly this is a ship. why? we'll never know) Femslash Ships *MikAnnie - Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhart *MikaSasha - Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Braus *HanPeto - Petra Ral and Hange Zoe *YumiKuri - Ymir and Historia Reiss (Krista Lenz) Poly Ships *Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart *Club Good Taste/Erurivetra - Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman, and Petra Ral *EreMinKasa - Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman *Ereanikasa - Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Annie Leonhart *Harwin, Hange Zoe, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman *EruRiren - Erwin Smith, Eren Jaeger, and Levi Ackerman *Mike Zacharius, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman Trivia * Nothing but YumiKuri has been made canon, yet.